Kulminasi Asa
by rasyalleva
Summary: Apabila kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir buruk, sanggupkah kau menghentikannya, saat masih terasa indah? #IamCrack2016 {NagiKaru}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story, and no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Apabila kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir buruk, sanggupkah kau menghentikannya, saat masih terasa indah?**_

 _#IamCrack2016_

 ** _._**

 **Kulminasi Asa © kaoru ishinomori** (5291578) **  
**

(Warning:) **Nagi-Karu.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Halo."

Pertama kali Nagisa bertemu dengan Karma, ia tahu bahwa orang inilah _takdirnya_.

Menarik kesimpulan sendiri—sepihak pula—merupakan hal yang sangat tidak dianjurkan, namun pemuda bersurai biru setenang laut itu tidak bisa menahannya. Begitu sayup-sayup bola matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelas, ia mengangkat kepala, dan lupa caranya bernapas.

Merah. _Merah._

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Bola mata Nagisa membesar seketika. Apalagi ketika mata bertemu mata. Dibalas dengan senyuman, dan langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Seseorang yang _merah_ itu kemari. Tidak, tidak, _tidak_. Jangan. Nagisa ingin sekali memalingkan muka dan bukannya terus memandangi sosoknya yang kian dekat, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Padahal justru disitulah masalahnya.

"Aku Akabane Karma. Kupikir aku paling awal datangnya, tapi ternyata ada kamu. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kalimat yang ramah. Intonasi yang hangat. Dilanjut dengan uluran tangan dari sang lawan bicaranya.

Kalau mereka berada dalam jarak dekat lebih lama lagi, ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri.

"Nagisa," jawabnya dengan datar— _sengaja_ , lebih tepatnya. Berpura-pura tidak peka terhadap nada ceria yang diucapkan seseorang yang persis di hadapannya, orang satu-satunya yang berada di kelas ini selain dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura tidak melihat uluran tangan yang hanya berjarak dua puluh senti dari batang hidungnya.

Tidak ada suara lagi. Pemuda berambut merah termakan gengsi, ia enggan menurunkan tangan kanan yang sudah terlanjur terulur. Menunggu sambutan. Menunggu balasan, setidaknya.

Jangan, _jangan_. Tolong jangan berlama-lama di sini—itulah yang ingin Nagisa katakan, tetapi ia kehabisan napas. Sibuk berusaha untuk menghilang.

Memotong jeda, sang pengulur tangan tidak tahan juga. "Jadi, _euh_ ,Nagisa-kun, kamu akan menjabat tanganku balik atau tidak—"

Tangan itu dibalas dengan tangan juga. Tapi bukan jabatan tangan sebagai akhirnya, melainkan tangan milik pemuda biru tersebut justru menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tak ada peringatan sebelumnya, sang pemuda merah kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya tertarik mendekat, dahinya yang ia pikir akan berbenturan dengan dahi kenalan barunya itu tidak bisa ditahan untuk berhenti.

Namun tidak ada dahi yang berbenturan, atau apapun itu. Kemudian pertemuan antara bibir masing-masing.

Dan juga jawaban setelahnya ketika kecupan itu terlepas.

"Tidak."

Tapi, kata dengan lima huruf itu mengandung kepedihan—dan Karma merasakannya.

* * *

 ** _Apabila kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir buruk,_**

* * *

Karma bisa gila kalau dia terus membiarkan ini semua.

Terus terang saja, _saat itu_ , dia benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Ia sampai tidak tahu bagaimana harus berpikir, segala hal yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya konsentrasi mulai kacau-balau. Saat duduk di bangku bagian belakang, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya. Pasti parah, dan pasti buruk.

Yang benar saja. Di pikirannya langsung penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti 'HAH APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN BARUSAN' dan mukanya selalu memerah saat memikirkan itu. Ia kembali berpikir apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia tidak hanya berjalan lurus duduk di bangku yang sekarang menjadi bangku tetapnya, namun menghadiahi pemuda biru itu tonjokan atau apalah—tapi saat memikirkan itu ia kembali sibuk untuk berusaha menghilang.

Ciuman mulut ke mulut itu berlangsung nyaris setiap hari. Karma bukannya tidak bisa menghindarinya atau bagaimana, hanya saja— _hanya saja_ —

Karma masih ingat ketika pada suatu hari ia memutuskan memakai masker ke sekolah. Begitu memasuki kelas, air muka Nagisa langsung berubah. Tidak terima.

"Karma."

Yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri dengan membiarkan kursi terdorong ke belakang dan menimbulkan bunyi deritan, kemudian mengambil langkah seperti genderang.

"Nagisa, kita harus bicara soal ini," Karma berusaha agar ia yang pegang kendali kali ini. Biar bagaimanapun, harus ada yang menyikapi persoalan ini lebih dahulu. Mundur selangkah. "Aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan—"

Langkah kaki dipercepat. "Lepas."

Uh-oh.

Karma terlalu banyak mengambil langkah mundur sehingga tahu-tahu punggungnya sudah menempel tembok, ia terpojok di sudut kelas kini. Percuma saja, masker ini seperti penginjak ranjau. Ia tahu, ia yang _paling_ tahu, bahwa ada saatnya di mana ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, tali kekang dipegang oleh Nagisa seutuhnya. Yah, bisa dikatakan pada waktu semacam ini.

Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan gigitan, ia melepas masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Karma dengan paksa. Masker itu robek dalam satu kali tarikan kencang, membuat Karma merintih lirih karena kedua telinganya ikut terkena imbas.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek enam belas senti darinya itu menarik dasi miliknya cepat—membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan bibirnya dihadiahi ciuman kasar, yang tidak ia duga akan seperih ini rasanya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun—cukup.

Cukup.

"N-Nagisa," mencari celah dan berusaha berbicara di tengah desahannya, kedua tangan Karma memegang kedua bahu Nagisa, berusaha mempertahankan jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Salah. Ini _salah_."

Munafik.

— _hanya saja_ dia menikmatinya.

Padahal dirinya begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Padahal dirinya juga _kecanduan_ oleh semacam itu. Padahal ia ingin lagi, ingin terus, dan bahkan ingin _lebih._ Namun dirinya berusaha menangguhkan prinsip yang selama ini dipegangnya sejak bibirnya pertamakali menerima ciuman pertama. Bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan ini, atau keesokan harinya, itu semua salah.

Salah. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, hubungan semacam ini, hubungan di antara mereka ini, adalah hubungan yang salah. Konyol. Sia-sia. Membuang-buang waktu. Tidak ada masa depan cerah yang akan menyambut mereka apabila mereka menikmati ikatan gelap ini sejak sekarang. Tidak ada sama sekali, dan harus ada yang menghentikan semua ini.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menghentikan aksinya tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya meredup, ia memalingkan muka. Beranjak pergi.

"Kamu berkhotbah begitu, seolah aku tidak mengetahuinya saja."

Lagi, ada kepedihan di sana, dan lagi-lagi Karma merasakannya.

* * *

 ** _sanggupkah kau menghentikannya,_**

* * *

Apabila kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir buruk, sanggupkah kau menghentikannya saat masih terasa indah?

Bagi Nagisa, jawabannya adalah tidak bisa, dan _tidak pernah bisa._

Karma adalah keinginannya, sekaligus kelemahannya. Nagisa menginginkan Karma setiap harinya. Ciuman pertama yang dilancarkan olehnya itu adalah suatu bentuk spontanitas yang bahkan, terus terang saja, Nagisapun terkejut. Namun, ia lebih terkejut lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menyukainya dan menginginkannya lagi.

Pertama kali Nagisa melihat Karma, ia ingin menciumnya. Bisa dikatakan, penyakitnya kambuh tiba-tiba.

 _Scubhyto Kissetur_. Itu nama penyakitnya.

Bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu, sindrom di mana penderita _tiba-tiba ingin mencium seseorang yang baru saja dilihatnya_ , karena seseorang itu memicu perangsang dalam dasar dirinya. Perangsang Nagisa adalah apa saja asalkan _merah_ , dan Karma memiliki itu seutuhnya. Penyakit tersebut bisa hilang apabila orang yang menjadi target si penderita sudi untuk melayani berbagai rupa.

Karma menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau lagi," ia berkata dengan tegas, namun terlihat bahwa ia sendiri tersayat oleh kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ekspresinya berubah terluka. "Kumohon."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk belati, itulah yang akan Nagisa katakan apabila seseorang menyuruhnya menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tahu Karma tersiksa, dan ia tahu bahwa betapapun liarnya Akabane Karma, pemuda itu masih menginginkan masa depan yang cerah dan _normal_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa diwujudkan apabila ia mau membantu seorang Nagisa.

"Aku tahu," jawab Nagisa. Mukanya datar.

Karma mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya itu. Ia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. "Harus ada yang mengakhiri semua kekeliruan ini, Nagisa." Ia menggeritkan giginya sendiri ketika mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan tandas. Betapa munafik dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan merindukan dan menginginkan ciuman itu kembali.

Rahang Nagisa mengeras. Kekeliruan! _Kekeliruan_ , katanya!

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyanggah dengan berkata bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, tetapi di antara kebenaran dan kekeliruan itu ada berbagai pancarona di sana. Dunia tidak hanya sesederhana hitam dan putih saja, 'kan? Dan, Karma baru saja mengatakan kalimat berdasarkan landasan itu.

Cukup sudah. Nagisa ikut berdiri. Tangan Nagisa merambat naik dengan cepat ke tengkuk Karma, kemudian menundukkannya paksa.

Satu ciuman mendarat.

"Aku yang memulainya," Nagisa berkata. " _Kamu_ yang akan mengakhirinya."

Karena Nagisa tidak bisa mengakhiri sesuatu yang masih dalam masa-masa indah, sekalipun ia tahu bagaimanapun keadaannya, tetap akan berakhir buruk.

Karma terdiam. Ia tahu maksud Nagisa, dan karena itulah ia mematung. Ia belum pernah benar-benar _memulai_ suatu ciuman. Tapi untuk kejadian yang satu ini, ia harus melakukannya, dan kemudian sudah. Hubungan mereka yang keliru ini akan segera berakhir, hubungan terlarang ini akan kandas. Ia yang akan mengakhirinya.

Ragu-ragu, perlahan kedua tangan Karma terangkat naik, menangkup kedua pipi Nagisa. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia mendongakkan kepala pemuda biru itu, dan Nagisa menurut begitu saja. Mata bertemu mata entah keberapa kalinya, namun kali ini, mereka berbicara melalui mata. Kata-kata yang tidak sanggup disampaikan oleh mulut masing-masing.

Karma membaca harapan yang terpancar di mata Nagisa, dan ia tahu apa artinya. Karma tahu bahwa Nagisa berharap pada dirinya supaya ia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Nagisa yang seperti itu. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Pada akhirnya, Karma hanyalah satu dari orang-orang yang menjadi harapan Nagisa agar bisa menjadi penyembuh, namun ternyata gagal.

Merasa akan berlangsung lama, kedua tangan Nagisa memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Karma yang sibuk menangkup pipinya, dan ditariknya kencang. Dipaksanya agar wajah Karma bergerak maju mendekat, mulut bertemu mulut.

* * *

 ** _saat masih terasa indah?_**

* * *

Karma menarik diri terlebih dahulu, dan Nagisa tidak menghentikannya.

Nagisa terdiam. Kalau memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun ia mempunyai harapan akan sembuhnya penyakit yang terus menghantuinya itu, dan harapan akan sembuh sudah mencapai titik puncaknya, ternyata percuma saja. Berbagai perasaan yang masih membuncah liar di dalam dirinya, dipaksa remuk-redam, ditekan begitu dalam hingga ke titik nadir.

Mulut Nagisa terbuka. "Apabila kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir dengan buruk—" ia terdiam sebentar, memberi jeda. "Apakah kamu sanggup menghentikannya, saat masih terasa indah, Karma- _kun_?"

Aliran darah di sekujur tubuh Karma seolah-olah berhenti. Lidah Karma kelu.

Nagisa memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya. Ia beranjak, melewati pemuda bersurai merah itu begitu saja. Pemuda yang pernah dan akan _selalu_ singgah di hatinya.

"Selamat tinggal."

TAMAT

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **aku bingung harus bangga atau pedih melihat diriku berhasil membuat fanfik macam ginian (lol)—terus terang ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfik yang—ah begitulah (...). fanfik ini kubuat sejak 04/02 jam 20:52 dan berakhir pada 06/02 jam 18:39 padahal wordsnya cuma 1.7k TvT oke, penyakit** _ **schubhyto kissetur**_ **itu asalnya dari bahasa latin** _ **subito voluit ut oscularetur.**_ **artinya** _ **tiba-tiba ingin mencium**_ **. penyakit ini nggak ada, tentu saja.**

 **trus.. ini** _ **out of character**_ **. plotnya belibet nggak jelas. nggak kelihatan kalau maksud si author pengen ngeliatin sisi semenya nagisa dan sisi ukenya karma. oke, itu kritikku, apa kritikmu?**

credit quotes from my chairmate.

kaoru ishinomori


End file.
